The Hunger Games: Love in the Arena
by lost-but-not-alone
Summary: What if Peeta was never picked, and Katniss didn't have to volunteer. What if she did join the Careers, and she and Cato were the star- crossed lovers. What if it all played out differently. This is a story of love, adventure, a new growing trust that is shattered by a throwing knife, and odds that are definately not in the favor of the unconsidered love between a unlikely pair.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Cato's Reaping**

Cato opens his eyes as the sun peeked through his window. He sits up in his bed, knowing that in a few hours he would be on his way to the Capitol. He smiles. His victory awaits him. He gets out of bed and walks out of his room into the kitchen where his mother had breakfast made for him. She smiles at her son. He walks over and hugs her. His younger brother, Kirin, walks into the kitchen in his reaping clothes. It is his first reaping, and he is excited to watch his brother bravely volunteer for the Hunger Games.

"Morning champ," Cato pats his brother's shoulder, "ready for this?"

"Yeah." He smiles and sits at the table.

"Thanks for breakfast, Mom." Cato kisses his mother's cheek, picks up the plate and walks back to his room.

He eats and then showers. When he is done getting dressed, he walks back to the front of his house where his mother and brother are waiting for him. He grabs his mother's hand and puts a protective arm over his brother's shoulder. They walk out of their house and make their way to the center of District 2 where the stage is set for the people of the Capitol. He goes into the line where other kids his age are waiting. He gets to the front and checks in. When he is in the crowd with the others, he spots Clove, his training partner. She looks at him and winks. The Announcer walks onto the stage.

"Welcome to The 74th Annual Hunger Games and may the odds be _ever _in your favor," he says, "let's start with the ladies."

He walks over to the round glass bowl and digs into it pulling out one single strip of paper.

"Thalia Galloway!" he says.

Clove looks at Cato and their eyes meet. Still looking at him she says:

"I volunteer!" She turns her attention back to the Announcer.

She pushes through the crowd and walks on stage with pride on her chest. She shakes the Announcer's hand, and smiles.

"What is your name?" The announcer asks.

"Clove Lockwood." She says.

"Well, ladies and gentlemen, Clove Lockwood, your female tribute of District 2!" he says holding up Clove's hand, "now onto the boys."

He walks to the glass bowl and pulls out another strip of paper.

"Kirin Hayes!" He says.

Cato's younger brother steps out of the crowd smiling. He hears Cato's voice.

"I volunteer!" Cato walks to the isle and makes his way to the stage.

He steps up to the Announcer.

"Your name?"

"Cato Hayes." Cato says sternly.

"Was that your brother, Cato Hayes?" The announcer asks.

"Yes."

"Well, that was very brave; of course, volunteering isn't exactly new for your district. So much pride in this district. Ladies and gentlemen, District 2, here are your tributes for The 74th Annual Hunger Games. Give them a hand." He yells.

The audience roars with applause. Cato looks at Clove and she throws a devious smile at him.

"Please shake hands." The announcer says to Clove and Cato.

Clove turns to Cato and hugs him. Shocked by the action, Cato doesn't know what to do so he hugs her in return. The audience sighs.

"Are you two, perhaps a couple?" The announcer asks Clove.

"Hah, I wish." Clove covers her mouth and turns red with the remark that had slipped out of her mouth.

Cato kisses her cheek and lets the Capitol officials escort him into the building. Clove stands on the stage, speechless. Then the Capitol officials escort her into the building.

Cato is sitting in the waiting room when his mother and brother walk in. His brother is smiling. He walks over and hugs Cato.

"Let me be the first to say, 'You better come back a Victor, or don't come back at all'." Kirin says.

"You realize that if I _don't _come back a Victor, I _won't_ come back at all." Cato laughs.

His brother stands there trying to figure out what Cato had just said. Cato just laughs again, ruffles his brother hair and pulls him into a hug. He pushes away to fix his hair. Cato walks to his mother who is also smiling.

"I'm so proud of you. You have grown to be a very strong, brave young man, and I can't be any happier." She says.

"Thanks mom. I love you." He hugs his mother and kisses her forehead.

At that moment the Capitol officials come in and take Kirin and his mother away.

"You better make us proud!" Kirin yells from down the hall.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Katniss's Reaping **

Katniss walked into her kitchen where Prim was sitting in her own first Reaping outfit. She smiled at her little sister. Prim turned and marveled at Katniss with her powder blue dress and hair done up in a braided bun.

"You look beautiful." Prim smiles.

"So do you." Katniss runs her fingers through her sister's long blonde hair.

"Katniss," Prim looks into her sister's eyes, "I'm scared."

"Don't be. I guarantee you won't be called." Katniss reassures her.

"What if I am?"

"You won't." She strokes Prim's arm.

"Promise?" Prim looks up.

"Promise." Katniss smiles.

"I want to give you something." Prim says reaching into her pocket.

"What?" Katniss sits in the chair next to Prim.

"Madge came by earlier to give me this, but I want you to have it." Prim holds out her small hand. In the center of her palm sits a pin. A mockingjay pin.

"That's beautiful." Katniss says.

Prim reaches up and fastens the pin on the collar of Katniss's dress.

"Madge said that whoever wears it, will be safe of any trouble. I thought you should wear it in case you were scared of being called." Prim says.

Katniss takes it off and puts it on Prim.

"I think you should wear it, just in case." Katniss hugs her sister.

Just then her mother walks into the kitchen and smiles at Katniss. She stands up and hugs her mom.

"Are we all ready?" she asks.

"Yes." Katniss says.

"Ready as I'll ever be I guess." Prim stands up and puts on her shoes.

"Let's go then."

They all walked out of the house and to the center of the district, hand in hand.

Once Katniss and Prim were signed in they met in the crowd.

"Be strong." Katniss says to Prim.

"You too." Prim squeezes Katniss's hand.

Effie Trinket walks onto the stage, looking fresh from the Capitol in her green dress. Katniss looks at her in disgust.

"Welcome, ladies and gentlemen to The 74th Annual Hunger Games and may the odds be _ever_ in your favor. Let's begin shall we? First the ladies." Effie made her way cautiously to the glass bowl. She stuck her hand in and flicked her wrist up. She walked back to the center of the stage and unfolded the paper. "Katniss Everdeen!"

Katniss froze. Did she hear that correctly? Had she just said her name?

"Katniss? Where are you dear?" Effie says.

Prim squeezes Katniss's hand in protest and pulls her back as she tries to go up.

"No Katniss!" Prim hugs her tight.

"Prim, you have to let go of me."

"NO! I won't let you go! I won't let them have you." A Capitol official walked up to Prim and tried to pull her off. Prim screams.

"Prim, Prim, you have to let me go now." Katniss says.

"NO KATNISS!" The official finally pulls Prim off of Katniss and takes her away.

Prim is kicking and screaming at the top of her lungs. Katniss's mom comes and takes her away from the official. Katniss looks back as she walks to the stage. Prim's eyes are red, her mother is crying, and for a moment Katniss wants to break down as well. Instead she looks up at Effie who is extending her hand to Katniss. She pushes it away and walks on stage.

"Well, that was quite a show. Was that your sister?" Effie asks.

"Yes, this is her first reaping, and what is completely screwed up is that I'm sure she will never forget it. But not in the way that you sick people hope. Unlike you, we don't look forward to the reaping. I just thought I'd share that with you." Katniss says in a crude manner.

"Well, onto the boys, I suppose." Effie walks to the bowl and again pricks up one little piece of paper. "Titus Aller!"

A young man, who looked about 17 walked out of the crowd and slowly made his way to the stage. He walked up to the stage with a tear in his eyes.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, your tributes from District 12, Titus Aller, and Katniss Everdeen. Please shake hands." Effie beamed.

I reached over and gripped his hand and shook it. We were then taken into the building and put in separate rooms. In a few minutes my mother and Prim burst through the door. Prim was still bawling, and her mother had tears welled up in her eyes.

"Katniss, oh, Katniss." Prim cried, "I love you, you can't go, you just can't."

"I have to Prim, listen to me. Stay strong, and stay calm. I promise everything will be okay."

"Here," Prim gives Katniss the mockingjay pin, "you have to take it now."

Katniss takes the pin and hugs Prim tightly.

"Mom," Katniss got up and walked to her mother, "you have to step up now, okay? You can't let her starve, you can't let her ask for more food; don't let her do anything that could potentially get her name in more times than it needs to be. You have to really try, Mom. I won't be here, and I can't promise you that I will return. So you have to be there for her. I don't car what happens, you take care of her."

She hugs her mom tightly.

"I won't let anything happen to her." She says.

"Times up." An official came in and Prim started to scream again. When they were gone Katniss broke down. She couldn't help it anymore. Suddenly her best friend, Gale, broke through the door.

"Catnip," he hugs her, "you can do this, okay. You will come home, I promise you that."

"Take care of them, Gale, you have to, my mother, she is going to check out, you need to make sure Prim is okay."

"When you are in the arena, trust no one. Get to a bow. Find shelter." Gale hugs her again before he is taken away.

Effie walks in with Titus.

"Time to go, the Capitol awaits." She smiles.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Meeting at the Capitol**

When Katniss got off the train she was surrounded by an influx of people asking questions and trying to get her attention. She gave them none of it. When she and Titus were taken up to where they would be staying she marveled at the area in awe. She had never seen such beautiful decoration. The tables were glass, the chandeliers were huge, and there was an abundance of color. She was escorted to her room by an Avox. When she entered she was so surprised to see such a huge bed, nice floors, and the giant window that overlooked the Capitol. On her bedside table sat a remote. Katniss picked it up cautiously and touched the little screen. She looked around her room to see what it had done. She noticed nothing different, and then she looked at the window. It was a forest. Like the ones she was used to from her home. Where she and Gale would spend their time hunting and dreaming of running away. She felt a single tear roll down her cheek. She set the remote back on the table, sat on the bed, and looked at the window.

Meanwhile, Cato was settling in rather well to his temporary home. He was enjoying food made by the Capitol, soaking up his luxuries while they lasted. Clove was doing the same. She was sitting on a couch watching the T.V. Programs showing various happenings in the Capitol were playing. Soon their prep teams and designers came in and started to fix them up for the Grand Presentation of all the tributes that night. The designers went on ranting about their costumes for the event. They would be wearing gold suits with headdresses that had golden wings. Cato began to wonder how much the audience would love him. He had been waiting to volunteer for years, but his trainer never thought he was ready. Ready or not, he promised himself that this year he would volunteer since after this year he only had one more year left. He hardly listened to his prep team as he trailed off in thought about his victory and how he would kill all the other tributes. Clove shook him.

"Cato, put this on." She said annoyed, "we only have a few minutes until we go on."

Cato grabs the costume and allows his prep team to fix him up. He is covered in sparkles and gold. When he is lifted onto the chariot he can't help but smile. He is pulled out and revealed to hundreds of screaming people. They are throwing flowers and taking pictures. He waves to the people in the stands and they all go absolutely crazy. He looks at himself on the screens and marvels. His district would be so proud. When he reaches the end he examines all the other tributes to find their weaknesses. He was trained to see what could get to them. A scrawny pair from District 6, a pair of children from District 8. He laughs knowing they would be easy kills, then he spots district 12. He looks at Titus and laughs, small, nervous, easy kill.

The girl, he thinks too himself, the girl… is beautiful.

He stares at Katniss in awe. She has a look of anger on her delicate face. Cato, however, spots her weakness; being degraded. He could tell by the look in her eyes that she didn't intend on wasting any time on the colorful city she was in. He liked it.

Katniss was nervous as she was pulled through the stadium. All she wants is to be back in District 12 with Prim, Gale, and her mother. She already hated it in the Capitol, though she was well fed and clothed. She had little conversation with Titus and planned on not having anymore, if it came down to her needing to kill him, she didn't want to think of him as a friend. If she lets her guard down, she will be vulnerable. When they reach the end she looks around at the other tributes, they are all looking up at the president, except one, the boy from 2, Cato. He twists his lips into a sly smile. Katniss rolls her eyes. The president comes onstage and says a few words, thanking the tributes and the audience, saying how much of an honor it was to be in their presence, and a bunch of other things Katniss knew he didn't mean. When he was finished they were pulled back to where they had started. Titus rushes off the chariot and knocks Katniss down. She falls to the floor and when she is pulling herself up, Cato grabs her wrist and helps her.

"Careful, you don't want to be injured when you go into the arena. It will make you… vulnerable." Cato says.

"Just the way you are right now, pretty boy?" Katniss sasses.

"Just being friendly." Cato replies.

"Careers aren't friendly." Katniss remarks.

"You are."

"I'm not a Career, thank you very much." Katniss pulls away from Cato's grip.

Cato leans into Katniss and whispers in her ear.

"I'm sure I can change that. I know you Katniss Everdeen, the girl who made a scene at the Reaping, the girl who, for some reason, refuses the Capitol, the girl who doesn't like to be degraded." Cato smiles.

"Well, you just have me all figured out don't you." Katniss says.

"I do."

"I know you too, Cato Hayes, the boy who was trained for The Games, the boy who just doesn't care if they suffer or not, the boy who volunteered to take the place of his brother." Katniss says back.

"Well, nice meeting you." Cato walks away sternly leaving Katniss speechless.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys I know this has been a while, I'm so sorry. Please read and review. I will have Chapter 5 up later today. I promise.**

**Chapter 4: Training and Agreeing**

Katniss steps through the steel double doors into the training room. She looks around and spots a bow with arrows lined under it. A tribute from 1 named Glimmer is shooting, and failing. She looks as if she knows what she is doing, but she misses her target by inches.

"Glimmer, try and actually hit the target this time." Cato laughs with the rest of the Careers.

"Shutup, Cato!" she hisses.

She lifts the bow to her cheek, breaths slowly, and lets the arrow soar through the air. It hits the target dead on. Katniss gasps fearing that she isn't one who is handy with the bow.

"Nice!" Clove says.

Cato looks over and catches Katniss's eye. His eyes burn through hers. She looks away and walks over to the spears, at the same time the Careers decide to move there too. Katniss, trying her best to avoid them, goes to the bow and arrow. She lifts the bow in her hands. It is deep silver, rather light, and beautiful. She picks up an arrow and places it in the bow. She lifts the bow to her cheek and lines it up the target on the head of a cut-out of a person's body. She breathes in and releases the bow string sending the bow speeding through the air. It plunges into the center of the target. She picks up another arrow, does her line-up and this time sends straight through the torso. Again, she picks up an arrow and sends it into the "heart" of the cut-out. The Careers actually clap. She looks over to see if she is imaging. They are looking straight at her, clapping. Katniss turns away wanting to avoid the Careers the best she can, but they walk over to her.

Crap. Katniss thinks, this is exactly what I wanted, for the Careers to…

"We want you." Katniss turns on her heel, coming face-to-face with Cato.

"Excuse me?" she raises her brow.

"We. Want. You." Clove repeats, "I didn't stutter."

"Um, no thanks." Katniss says turning back to what she was doing.

"Then consider yourself our first target." Glimmer says.

"Considered. Thanks." Katniss rolls her eyes.

"Katniss Everdeen. We are basically saving your life, so if you refuse us now, you are giving it up." Cato says.

"I have a reason to come out of that arena, other than for the fame. I'd like to, if I can, leave it with dignity. That won't happen with the Careers." Katniss says. She walks away.

"What was that?" Titus walks next to Katniss.

"An invitation I proudly refused."

"Why would you refuse the Careers, it's not like you have anything to lose." Titus shrugs.

"That's where you're wrong, Titus. I have everything to lose. I actually have something to live for. The thing is, what I have to live for, is also what I would die for. I only have one life, Titus, and I know what is worth dying for."

"Katniss your best, chances of living are joining the Careers. If you want to see whatever it is worth dying for again, then you need to join them." Titus says.

"Why do you care?"

"District 12 needs a Victor. We are the only district without one."

"You want me to be that Victor?" Katniss asks.

"Do it for the little girl, Katniss, the one who didn't want you to go."

Katniss thinks of Prim. A tear rolls down her cheek. She wipes it away quickly.

"Katniss, do it for 12."

That is what hits Katniss. She thinks of how much it would mean to 12 if she came back a Victor.

"Alright, I will." Katniss chokes on the words knowing that she will regret it later.

She walks back to the Careers who are enjoying themselves as they train.

"Okay." She says.

They all turn around.

"What was that?" Cato asks.

"Okay, I'll join the Careers."

"I told you I could change your mind."

The next few days they train together. Throwing spears, knives, weights, and shooting arrows. Katniss and Cato actually begin to get along, and they train together. She doesn't know what it is, but Katniss feels something when she is around Cato. Cato too. They both know however, it is something that they shouldn't feel.


	5. Chapter 5

**Enjoy guys. It will leave you wanting more. It should be up later. Stay tuned. And may the odds be ****_ever_**** in your favor. **

**Chapter 5: The Games Begin**

The day of the Games. Katniss breathes in and out slowly. Cato waits to be taken up to the Arena. Katniss's prep team comes in to say their goodbyes. They have grown fond of Katniss and they love her. Katniss sat reflecting on her time in the Capitol, her entrance, training, joining the Careers, her interview. She was lost in thought when she feels a shake. She opens her eyes and Cinna is standing in front of her.

"Are you ready?" He asks.

"No." Katniss says.

"Yes you are, Katniss, you can do this." He says. "Here, I figured if you want something in the arena with you, it would be this."

He fastens the mockingjay pin onto her jacket. She touches it and smiles.

"Thank you, Cinna." Katniss hugs him tight.

She here's a sound of releasing air and looks to her right. The door of the tube that lifts her into the Arena has opened. She is shaking violently now.

"You've got this Katniss Everdeen." Cinna says nudging her toward the tube.

Katniss steps inside, and the door seals. It blocks out all sound. She is alone with her thoughts.

You've got this Katniss. You can do this. She tells herself.

She is beginning to be lifted up.

You are strong. You are fast.

The countdown begins.

60, 59, 58.

She feels heat, but keeps her eyes closed. This is your time Katniss. Nothing will happen. The Careers will protect you only so long. Don't trust them completely.

47, 46, 45.

She opens her eyes. Desert. All around her. It is hot already, she is sweating. Cato looks around at the other tributes. He looks at the Cornucopia. The sword is his target. He looks at Glimmer who watches one of the bows. Clove is looking at a backpack. Marvel looks at the back of the cornucopia. Rows of weapons line the wall. They had all already discussed that they will stay at the Cornucopia. They will kill as many as needed in the bloodbath.

32, 31, 30.

Cato looks at Katniss, who looks at a bow. He could see the desperation in her eyes. Katniss looks at Cato. He winks at her. She looks back at the bow. Katniss feels herself getting hotter.

21, 20, 19.

20 seconds. All the tributes are prepared to run as soon as 0 hits. Many think to run as far from the cornucopia as possible. Others to the weapons. The Careers, however, are blood thirsty.

11, 10, 9.

Prim, Gale, District 12. All images in Katniss's mind. She looks at Cato again. He is looking around, determining his first kills. Would she be able to do it? Kill someone in the bloodbath? Well, she'd have to if she wanted to survive. Right?

5.

Breath.

4.

Focus.

3.

Concentrate.

2.

Stay alive.

1.

RUN!


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone enjoy Chapter 6 it's getting saucy. Haha I can't believe I just said that. Don't laugh at me peasents. Enjoy it. Happy Hunger Games and may the odds be _ever _in your favor.**

**Chapter 6: The Beginning**

"Cato!?" Katniss screams.

A girl from 7 holds a knife to her neck. Katniss feels the blade, ice cold, on her flesh. Then the blade of a sword appears through her body. The girl from 7 falls to the floor and Cato pulls Katniss to her feet.

"Thanks." Katniss looks at the girl dead on the floor, then into Cato's eyes. He smiles, then turns around and stabs another tribute through the heart.

Katniss feels a grip at her neck, as a reaction she digs the knife in her hand back. She feels something thick drip down her hand. She turns around. A boy from 8 was standing there. His eyes were white. He fell to the floor. Katniss just made her first kill. She runs to the back of the cornucopia and grabs a bow and a sheath of arrows.

"Katniss, look out!" She hears Marvel's voice and spins around to see a blood thirsty tribute running to her with an axe in hand.

She grabs an arrow quickly, raises the bow and shoots him in the heart right as he reaches her. He falls to the floor.

As the rest of the living tributes clear out, Katniss looks around her. Several bodies lie on the ground around her. The rest of the Careers are standing still.

"Cato…" A voice comes from the ground outside the cornucopia.

Katniss runs out of the cornucopia to see who said it. Cato, Clove, Marvel, and the tribute boy from 3 named, Dawn were crowded around Glimmer. As Katniss got closer she could see a knife sticking through her leg.

"Who did this?" Clove asks, as she yanks the knife from Glimmer's leg.

"The bastard boy from Katniss's district." Glimmer says.

Titus.

"His name is Titus." Clove says.

"I remember him; he got a 7 in the scoring." Cato laughs.

Glimmer gets to her feet.

"He won't make it that far." Katniss says.

"You're right." Clove says, "because we are going after him."

"We can't go after anyone right now. The smart thing to do would be to look for a water source, in case you haven't noticed, Clove, we are in a desert." Katniss says.

For the first time they all take a good look at the Arena. To the East, South, and North is more desert. To the west, there are trees.

"Over there." Cato points. "It looks like an oasis."

"It's not that far." Clove says. "We should grab as much supplies and weapons as we can."

They all head back into the cornucopia, grab weapons from the wall, cases with ropes, supplies, bottles, and other things they'd need. They all walk together to the west. As they are walking a bomb sounds. Then 2, 3, 4… and last 10. 10 tributes dead. 9 in the bloodbath, and one on the way to the trees. When they were walking they watched his body get taken away.

"10 dead. That leaves 14 of us." Glimmer says as she limps along.

"Not for much longer." Clove adds. They all laugh. Katniss doesn't know why, but she does too.

When they reach the trees, they hear the sounds of water. They walk a little further and see a small river that empties in a good sized lake. They all drop everything and rush to the lake. Katniss throws off her jacket and runs into the water. She cups her hands and drinks for a long time. When she is done she looks around. She spots a tree taller than the rest. She walks over and pulls herself up on the lowest branch to the ground. She climbs up the tree cautiously, but quickly.

"Katniss? What are you doing?" Cato calls from below.

"I'll be right down."

She climbs higher until she can see the entire arena. The spot they were in wasn't the only oasis. There was three or four spread across the entire arena. The rest was desert. Katniss makes her way back down and jumps from a few branches up.

"Katniss, calm down, we are fine. Enjoy right now. We all made it out of the bloodbath safe and sound." Cato says.

"Ehem." Glimmer 'coughs' into her arm.

"Okay so she got stabbed, but we are alive." Cato corrects. "There, happy?"

"I will be when I'm holding that kids head by his hair." Glimmer swings the axe around in her hands.

"If we encounter him, I'll be sure he's your kill." Cato says.

Katniss was happy she and Titus weren't friends. That meant it would be easier to watch him die. When the time came.

Cato puts his hands on Katniss's shoulders, then puts his arms around her.

"Loosen up, Everdeen, it's not like we are all going to die." He says.

"Actually, we _are_ all going to die," Katniss puts her hands on Cato's wrists and pulls his arms off of her, "except one of course."

Cato laughs and whispers something into Katniss's ear. Clove watches them from the shore of the lake. They were laughing at whatever he had said. She didn't like that. She felt her finger tighten around her knife.

"Clove, look out."

Clove heard footsteps advancing toward her. She turned and threw the knife. It hit the girl from 5 straight between her eyes. Instantly she fell to the ground dead.

Nice to take anger out on something, she thinks.

She gets up and walks over to her kill. She reaches down and takes the knife out of her head. A canon booms. 11 dead.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: The Games**

"Will you two hurry up, the smoke is dying down, and I want to find this kid." Glimmer yells behind her.

Cato and Katniss and walking together behind the pack. They are laughing about something Katniss had said. Clove looked at them through the corner of her eye wondering what was so funny. She notices that Cato's arm is around Katniss's shoulders. She was a bit jealous that they had become so close. Cato was the one that told all of them not to become so close to each other since, eventually, they'd have to kill one another if it wasn't already done.

"There he is!" Glimmer takes off running.

In front of her, Titus is running away. They all start running to catch him.

"Katniss, shoot him!" Cato says.

"No! I want to kill him." Glimmer takes a knife from the sheath on her belt.

"Shoot him in the leg so he falls!" Cato corrects.

Something overcomes Katniss, and before she realizes it she has her bow and arrow at hand. She stops, takes her aim, and releases the arrow. It plunges through Titus's ankle and he falls on the ground. Glimmer runs to him and hunches down over him. She slams the knife into his leg just above the knee where he had stabbed her. Titus screams in pain and grabs his leg.

"Doesn't feel so good, does it?" Glimmer asks him.

She turns the knife ripping the flesh on his leg. He screams louder. There is blood pouring from the wound. Glimmer's hand is covered in it.

"It won't hurt much longer; in fact, you won't feel anything much longer."

The Careers laugh at him, and cheer on Glimmer. Katniss is silent. She doesn't know what she is doing. Letting them torture the boy from her district. He knows it is wrong, but can't find it in herself to protest. She just watches as Glimmer cuts up Titus. She is standing now, she has just kicked him in his rib cage so had that it snapped several of them, She side-kicked him in the face, and cut his cheek. She stands back and takes the bow off her back and an arrow from the sheath. She lifts it and aims at his head. When she releases the arrow it plunges through his forehead directly between his eyes. Katniss tries to say something but nothing comes out. She doesn't want the Careers to disown and kill her. She had to keep their trust as long as she could. So instead of speaking out, she chimes in to their laughs. Glimmer is making the look that Titus had on his face before she killed him, laughing. Cato, Clove, and Marvel are all laughing along. Katniss too. She had to. She had to stay alive. When the bomb sounded they all walked off. They were laughing, and talking about how 'amazing' Glimmer was.

"Your remark, 'doesn't feel so good, does it'… Gold, just gold." Clove laughed.

"Thanks, I try." She shrugs and laughs.

Cato puts his arms around Katniss's shoulders.

"What's up Everdeen?" He asks.

Katniss grips his hand. And he lets her.

"Nothing, it's, just, nothing." She stutters.

"What is it? You can tell me." Cato persists.

"Nothing, Cato. I'm fine." She says looking back at him still gripping his hand in hers.

"If you don't tell me…" Cato pokes his fingers into Katniss's sides. She screams and laughs. She turns and hugs him. And again he lets her. He actually hugs her back, before poking her sides again.

"Stop it." Katniss pushes him away. "It's just that, I kinda wanted to kill this one." She lies.

"You can do the next one." He pulls her back into a hug, "I promise."

"Thanks." She says awkwardly, knowing that she didn't want to kill anyone.

"Hey! Lovers! Let's go!" Marvel yells from far ahead.

Katniss pulls Cato forward and they run to the group. Clove walks around to Cato's other side and starts to say something to him, but he turns and begins to talk to Katniss. She feels herself blush with jealousy. She plays it off as if she was talking to Marvel, but he is talking to Glimmer. She slows and walks a few steps behind them. When they get back to their camp it is dark.

"Me and Everdeen will stay up first." Cato says.

"Fine by me." Glimmer says.

"Alright." Marvel says.

"Katniss, if you want to get some sleep you can and I'll stay up with Cato." Clove says.

"Oh, no that's okay, Clove, you get some sleep. Thanks though." Katniss declines.

"Suit yourself."

Katniss and Cato go and sit down by the water.

"You didn't really want to kill that kid today, did you?" Cato says.

"Yes I did." Katniss lies.

Cato shakes his head.

"No, Everdeen, you didn't. He was from your district. I probably wouldn't have wanted to do it if it were Clove." Cato says.

"I'm sure you could have. You are trained all your life just to volunteer for the Games. It's okay, you don't have to make me feel better." Katniss hugs her knees to her chest.

"I'm not. I honestly probably couldn't do it if it were Clove. I've known her my whole life. She is my friend." Cato looks at the ground.

"Wow, I didn't take you as the type to have a weakness." Katniss nudges him and laughs.

"I do. If I hadn't had trained my whole life, I still would have volunteered to take the place of my brother." Cato says, "Kirin, looks up to me. I couldn't let him come into the Arena. I just couldn't. I may come off as a heartless jerk, but I do care."

"I didn't think you were capable of feeling that." Katniss looks into his deep blue eyes.

"I didn't think of myself as the type to feel the way I do right now." He says.

"And how do you feel right now?" Katniss asks.

"Almost, as if… I don't know." Cato trips over his words.

"I think I know what you mean." Katniss says.

Cato looks into her eyes. He grabs Katniss's hand and entwines his fingers through hers. And she lets him. She puts her head on his shoulder and puts her arm around his torso. She is happy, alone, with Cato, in this moment. But she isn't.

Clove is watching, gripping a knife in her hand.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: HELLO EVERYONE! So so so sorry I haven't updated in for ever and ever. Been busy with school and the movie I'm filming. If you would like to see it once it's done check out my youtube page: lillygirl199813. Plus, follow me on Tumblr: fiftyshadesofshaye. No Twitter guys sorry. I don't like twitter. IT'S EVIL! So yeah... enjoy the story. Happy Hunger Games and may the odds be _ever _in your favor.**

**~lost-but-not-alone**

**Chapter 8: The Games Part II**

"Cato, stop it!" Katniss laughs.

"Say it." He says.

"No, I will never say it." Katniss runs away from him.

"Just say it Kat." Glimmer laughs.

Cato catches Katniss, picks her up, swings her over his shoulder, and starts toward the lake.

"Okay, okay. I'll say it."

Cato puts her down, but holds her wrist ready to push her into the lake.

"I'm listening." He says

"You're better with a sword than I am." Katniss says in defeat.

"Seriously, that's what you were freaking out about?" Clove says in a condescending tone.

"Yes," Cato says, "nobody, not even you Kat, is better than me with a sword."

"This may be true," Katniss mocks, "but we all know I dominate with a bow and arrow."

"True." Cato gives her that.

"I'm pretty good with a spear." Marvel says.

"Yeah, pretty good, but I'd take you all with an axe." Dawn laughs.

"I'm with Kat, bow and arrow, all the way." Glimmer says.

"Oh please," Clove says, "sure, bow and arrows are _alright, _but swords and knives," she turns and throws a knife and it pierces a tree trunk, "dominate. Huh, Cato?" She turns to Cato who is back with Katniss. Her face gets hot with jealousy.

Cato laughs again before he turns back to clove.

"What was that?" He asks.

"Nothing," she says as she rips the knife from the tree, "Just nothing."

"Fire." Glimmer says.

"What?"

"There's smoke," she points, "over there; smoke equals fire."

"Let's go," Clove says.

"Grab your bow, Kat, I told you you could kill the next one." Cato says and nudges her.

"Yay…" Katniss says awkwardly.

She slowly walks to her bow and slips the sheath of arrows over her head.

"Dawn, stay here and guard." Cato says.

"You got it." Dawn says.

"Alright, let's go." Cato says.

"We need to go East." Glimmer says pointing up the smoke.

They all head toward the smoke, and when they get there, the girl from 10 is sitting by the fire with the girl from 8. Both the youngest in these games. Both 12.

Of course they're freaking 12, Katniss thinks.

"Cato, I can't do this." Katniss says.

They all stare at her.

"And why not?" Clove asks.

"They're both 12, and when I look at them I see my sister. I can't do it, I can't kill my sister." Katniss lowers her bow.

"You're just going to have to prove your worth." Clove says.

"No." Katniss gets in Clove's face.

"Do it, or I'll kill you." Clove grabs her knife.

"No you won't if Kat, can't do it because of their age then we won't make her." Cato says.

"He's right, I wouldn't do it either, you know if I had a sister." Glimmer adds.

"Then, I'll do it." Clove says.

She turns and throws her knife with such force that when it slams through the skull of the girl from 10 it cracks. The girl from 8 screams and takes off running, but clove throws another knife and it pierces through her back. The little girl falls to the ground and screams. She is breathing heavily. Clove walks over to the little girl.

"Aw, poor thing," She laughs, "Here let me help you."

Clove lifts her foot over the back of the girls neck and kicks it down breaking it. Directly in half.

Two bombs sound.

10 of them left. 4 to go. Then they all turn on each other.

**Hey guys I figured you all deserved a glimpse into the future since I made you wait so long. Sorry about that. Enjoy!**

"I know what you're doing." Clove advances toward Katniss.

"And what is it that you _think_ I'm doing, Clove, enlighten me."

"You think we can't see it, Cato and Glimmer are oblivious, but I, I am watching you." Clove holds up a knife to Katniss's neck.

"Apparently I'm oblivious too because I have no idea what you're talking about." Katniss tries to push Clove away.

"I should've killed you in the bloodbath, but at least I can do it now." She brings up her arm and the blade of her knife glistens in the artificial sunlight.

As Clove brings down her arm, she gasps. Katniss opens her eyes. Cato is Clove's wrist in place.

"I don't think so." He says, "Glimmer was right you are a cold hearted bitch."

**Hehe. Hope you liked it. I want at least 15 new comments for an update. When there is 36... you get Chapter 9 and another look into the future.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey so here's the deal, I couldn't wait get this chapter up so you get it early. So enjoy. Hope you love it. Don't forget to follow me on le Tumblr: ****_ .com_****. Happy Hunger Games and may the odds be ****_ever_**** in your favor.**

**~lost-but-not-alone**

**Chapter 9: The Games Part III**

As they are walking back to their camp Cato gets mad.

"Guys can you go ahead? I need to have a few words with Clove." He asks.

"Yeah sure." Glimmer says.

"Yepp." Marvel says.

Katniss walks to Cato.

"Be safe." She says as she hugs him.

"I will." He looks into her eyes.

Clove rolls her eyes and laughs rudely.

"What the hell is your problem, Clove?" Cato asks.

"What are you talking about?" She asks simply.

"What. Is. Your. Problem?" He says again, "Katniss didn't do anything and you threaten to kill her? That isn't the you I know. What the hell is with you?"

"That's what my problem was; she didn't do _anything_. She was supposed to kill those girls, but, oh, she just couldn't because of her little sis. She isn't tough enough to kill two little girls? If that's the case, she isn't tough enough to be a career, but you, you can't overlook that because you're too busy, feeling sorry for her, comforting her, _falling in love _with her. And that, that's not the _you_ _I _know."

"What do you care how I think about Katniss anyway?"

"I don't." Clove looks away.

"Well obviously you do because we are having this conversation right now!"

"It's nothing forget I said anything." Clove starts to walk away, but Cato grabs her wrist and pulls her back.

"I'm not going to forget because you already brought it up, so by all means, continue."

"Let. Go. Of. Me." Clove says, "Or you'll regret it."

"What are you going to do? You wouldn't kill me; much less hurt me in anyway."

"What makes you so sure?" Clove reaches for her knife.

"I know you. You are vulnerable right now. You wouldn't hurt me; one because if you do everyone else will kill you, two because you're afraid of me, and three because you're in love with me." Cato says.

Clove gasps.

Cato opens his mouth to continue, but instead, a scream comes out. A loud blood- curdling scream.

Clove looks up at him.

Cato looks toward the camp thinking it was Katniss's scream.

"Katniss!" He yells and takes off running.

"Let her die." Clove mutters as she follows slowly.

When he reaches their camp he realizes that it was Glimmer's scream, not Katniss's.

"Dawn!" Glimmer rushes over to Dawn and kneels down next to him.

"What the hell happened?" Cato asks running over.

Dawn coughs a few times. Each time sounds worse than before and blood pours out of his mouth.

Katniss runs over and kneels next to him as well; she kneels in something that is think and red. Fearing the worst she pushes him onto his back. There is a long gash in his back.

What the hell did this, Katniss thinks.

She gets up and looks for his axe.

Gone, she thinks.

"What did that?" Glimmer asks in tears.

"An axe. His own actually. It's gone." Katniss says.

Glimmer cups Dawn's face in her hands.

"Dawn, please." She says. "Marvel, check in the bags, look for a gauze or, or something, please."

"Glimmer, he isn't going to survive a blow like that." Katniss says putting her hand on her shoulder.

"No!" she yells pushing her hand away, "He will, you will, Dawn, you're okay."

"Glimmer…" Cato says.

"Dawn, please, you can't die. This was never supposed to happen. I promised. I promised Mom. I would take care of you. You can't let me break it." She cries.

"I… I'm… so sorry… Glimmer…" Dawn gasps and stutters.

"No, no you can't die." Glimmer is bawling over him.

"I… I… love you… sis."

"I love you too, stay with me. Please, please stay."

One last breath escapes Dawn's parted lips, and Glimmer screams.

"Okay… _what the hell_ was that all about?" Cato asks.

"Okay, good I'm not the only one who _completely lost_ right now. Why are you so upset, it's just another tribute that died?" Marvel says.

"He's not just another tribute you heartless ass."

"Glimmer, who is he then?" Katniss asks.

"He's my brother."

**ER MER GERD! Hope you loved it. Did you love it. If not, pshhh, no, just, no don't hate. ****_REVIEWS PEASENTS!_**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: The Games Part IV**

"I didn't even know she had a brother." Katniss whispers to Cato.

"I didn't either, and I feel like it might be a little too personal to ask about." Cato whispers back.

"Give her some time. Ask her about it in the morning." Marvel says.

They all look at Glimmer sitting on the shore of the lake. She has her head buried in her knees, and her shoulders jerk occasionally showing that she is still crying.

"We should get some sleep." Marvel says.

"You and Clove, go. Kat and I will stay up." Cato says.

"Of course you will." Clove mutters under her breath.

"Got something you need to share, Clove?" Cato asks standing.

"No. Nothing." She walks away.

"Is everything okay?" Katniss asks in a low voice when Cato sits down next to her.

"Yeah, it's all good."

"Cato, do you know how long it's been?" Katniss asks, lying back looking up at the fake stars of the arena.

"How long what has been?" He lies next to her.

"Our time, in this hell hole?" She looks at Cato.

"I'm not sure, two weeks, maybe three." He says.

"It feels like years."

"I feel like that sometimes."

They hear a rustle in the sand and jerk up.

"It's just Glimmer." They both lay back down.

This is exactly what she hoped they would do. She walks over to one of the bags. Picks it up and walks into the trees. Just at the end of the oasis, she looks around, picks a tree and walks over to it. Up above her is a branch just high enough.

A couple minutes later she is sitting on a branch, looking at what she has made in her hands. She pushes the bag off the branch and sits in silence for a minute. She slips her creation over herself and tightens it. She is shaking and much too high up for her liking, but she doesn't care. In about 30 seconds she'll be back close to the ground. She breaths a few times. Soaking up the air she can. She thinks about Dawn, and remembers what she hates to remember.

"Dawn, where are you." She smiles sitting in her branch.

A single tier roles down her cheek as she hears the voice of herself as a child.

"Come find me." Dawn's child voice says.

"I'm in the highest tree and I don't see you."

"Look down, Glimmer." He laughs.

Glimmer looks down at the desert floor and sees her 7 year old brother under her.

"I don't know how to get down."

"I'll catch you." 7 year old Dawn holds out his hand.

"Please, you couldn't catch a pebble if I threw it to you." 9 year old Glimmer teases.

"A pebble, yes, but my sister, I would never let her fall."

She smiles.

"Jump already." He says stretching out his arms.

Jump already. She thinks again as the children's voice fades from her memory and her own thoughts replace it.

Jump.

She looks down again as 7 year old Dawn fades away, and 17 year old Glimmer returns. She sucks in her last breath, pushes herself to the edge of the branch, and feels the world slow around her. She is falling in slow motion, she catches every detail, her smile as she thinks about being with her brother, her red hair soft against her cheeks, a single upward jerk, and the faint boom of cannon.

**I cried while I was writing this. I am such a happy person that when I was writing, I was like, "where the hell did that come from?" **

**I hope you liked it. 10 more reviews to continue...**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey hey hey, chapter 11 is good. Let me know what you think. Plus, keep your eyes open for the answer to the contest. Don't forget you can follow me on Tumblr at .com...**

**Chapter 11: The Games Part V**

"What was that?" Cato asks sitting strait up.

"Is everyone here? That was a cannon." Marvel says running over.

"I'm right here." Clove says.

"Where's Katniss?" Cato gets up and looks around frantically.

"It's Glimmer." Katniss says running from the trees.

"Who did she kill?" Clove asks.

"Yeah, and without us?" Marvel adds.

"Herself." Katniss drops her voice to almost a whisper.

"What?"

"How?" Clove asks.

"She took the rope." Katniss says. "She is hanging from a tree over there… or, well she was. The hovercraft came to get her."

"There are seven of us left." Katniss points out.

"We need to start hunting." Cato says.

"What about when it comes down to just us." Marvel asks.

"I'm not sticking around to find out." Clove says.

"What?" Cato turns to her, but she has already grabbed a bag and taken off into the desert.

"Clove!" Katniss starts after her, but Cato grabs her shoulder.

"Let it go; if you go after her she will kill you." He says.

"Looks like it's you two and me now." Marvel says.

"We can't stay here, we need to move." Cato says.

"I remember when I was in the tree I saw another oasis to the north. It's the closest one to here." Katniss looks in the direction of the oasis.

"Well, let's go then." Marvel retorts as he grabs a bag and a spear.

Katniss walks over and picks up Glimmer's silver sheath of arrows and swings it around her back next to her own. Cato grabs his sword and swings an axe around his back. They each grab what little food they have left and head out into the desert.

"It's hot." Marvel says.

"Thank you for stating the obvious." Katniss says sarcastically.

"Just saying."

"We are almost there, just keep calm." Cato says.

"And may the odds be _ever_ in your favor." Katniss mutters.

"Oh, God, you sound like the Announcers." Cato laughs.

Katniss looks at him, then to Marvel, and they all laugh. Really laugh. For the first time in a long time. And it's sincere.

They finally reach the oasis to see that it is not as big as they thought. In fact, it's really small. There is a tiny lake, and a wall of trees.

"Look." Cato says.

A tribute boy who looked about 15 was washing his face on the shore of the lake. He had a small camp set up. He made a little tent with a tarp and he had food.

"All yours Marvel." Cato says.

"Thanks." He takes his spear and walks to hide behind a tree. Katniss and Cato hide behind a small sand dune.

Marvel picks up a small stick and breaks it in his hand causing the tribute to turn around frantically.

"Who's there?" He asks.

Marvel shows himself from behind the tree.

"You know the smart thing to have done, was to run. As fast as your scrawny legs can take you." Marvel raises the spear ready to throw it. Then, the tribute boy cries out in pain and falls to the floor. A knife is sticking out of his head. One of Clove's knives. Marvel looks up, but Clove isn't the one standing a few yards away, however. It is another tribute girl, probably about 14 or 15, she has two more knives in her hands and she is ready to throw them.

"You know," she says mocking him, "the smart thing to do is to run. I'll even give you a ten second head start. 10, 9, 8…"

Marvel turns looking ready to run, but walks a few feet and stops.

She continues: "4, 3, 2…"

"1." Marvel says turning as he sends his spear soaring through the air. It pierces the girl and goes directly through her chest, into her heart, and the tip exists her back. Blood spews from the wound as she falls to the ground. She is dead before she hits the ground. Marvel walks over, grabs the part of the spear below her breast, and rips it from her chest.

"If I were you, I would've given yourself 10 seconds." He says to her lifeless body.

Cato and Katniss walk to Marvel from their hiding place.

"That… was… awesome." Cato says.

"It was gross." Katniss argues.

"Awesome." Cato says again.

"Mostly gross." Katniss looks at the girl's body.

"At least he set up a nice little place for his guests to stay." Marvel says walking to his tent.

"Hey, guys." Katniss says.

"What?" Cato asks.

"Huh?" Marvel turns to her with an apple in his mouth.

"There's five left."

"Four." Clove's voice comes from behind them.

She lifts her hand, throws a knife, then disappears behind sand dunes.

**What do you think the refference was? Post it in the review, and the first to do so gets their name used in the next Part of the story about the undisclosed lovers. Good luck.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: The Games Part VI**

"Marvel!" Katniss says.

A cannon booms in the distance. And a few seconds later another.

"She killed another one?" Cato asks.

"Or she got killed." Katniss says.

"Absolutely not. The only other tribute left is a girl about 13. A girl who I'm sure hadn't eaten in her life until she went to the Capitol, and probably hasn't eaten much of anything since." Cato says.

"There's three of Cato." Katniss whispers.

A beep comes from the sky of the arena, then Seneca Crane's voice booms over a loudspeaker.

"Attention tributes; the second cannon was a mistake. There are four of you left still in the competition. This will be the only announcement. Happy Hunger Games and may the odds be _ever_ in your favor."

His voice is gone.

"There are four of left." Cato says.

"I'm afraid." Katniss admits.

"Of what?"

"To be honest, right now, in this very moment,… you." Katniss looks up into Cato's eyes, shaking, because she feels that he will kill her while he can.

"I won't hurt you." He says, "Ever. I promise."

"How do I know that, how do I know I can trust you?" A tier rolls down her cheek.

"Have I hurt you yet?" He wipes it away with his thumb.

Katniss looks into his beautiful eyes once more.

"If that isn't convincing enough…" He lowers his face to hers, hesitating, debating on whether he should or not. Then he does. His lips meet hers.

Katniss can hardly process this. She thought she was kidding herself the entire time. She never thought this blood thirsty monster could ever show the sign of passion.

She pulls away and smiles. A blush spreads across her face.

"Cato?" she says.

"I'm sorry. I had to. The thought of not doing was…"

"Unthinkable." She finishes.

He smiles and pulls her into his strong protective arms. She hugs him back and places her hand on the back of his head. She pulls away from his hug. Wanting to feel his soft lips a second time. She pulls him to her this time. He doesn't hesitate at all. He soaks up every bit of her.

He knows that in the end only one of them can come out of the arena alive. Only one can be crowned Victor. But being there with Katniss makes him forget. Forget that he is part of the Games, forget that they are in the middle of the desert, and that they are being hunted by Clove. Until they hear another kill.

A blood curdling scream arouses from the trees, and a cannon booms.

"I think we should go." Cato says.

"Where?"

"Over there." Cato points to the West.

They can see trees off in the distance and before they know it. Their feet are taking them to it. They are running fast, knowing that Clove can't be far behind.

She is hunting them.

She is ruthless.

And she is jealous.

As they are running, night falls.

It is quick, one second it light, the next, its pitch black.

They keep running though, guided by the light of the fake moon.

"We are almost there." Cato says.

"Can you climb?"

"What?"

"Climb; trees."

"Oh, yeah why?"

"Can she?"

"I think I know where you're going this, and let's hope not." Cato says.

They reach the oasis, find a tall tree, and start climbing. Katniss is a few feet below Cato when a knife strikes her leg, right on the back of calf. She shrieks in pain, but climbs higher. Another flies right by her and slices into the tree.

"Can't run forever Katniss." Clove mocks from below.

"Can't throw forever, Clove." Katniss says knowing that Clove will eventually run out of knives.

Katniss looks up; Cato is high above her now, unaware of what's happening below.

"Just make it easier on yourself. Come down here so I can kill you."

"How about you come up here… so I can push you down." Katniss says back.

"You'll have to come down some time. Poor Cato isn't even here to save you. He probably ditched you, Kat. He knew he couldn't kill me, so he left you to fen for yourself. I knew what I saw was a 'goodbye' kiss." She says.

"Actually Clove…" Katniss says.

"What's sad is that when I'm finished with you, I'll have to kill that gorgeous boy. Or maybe I'll let him live, rebel a little to the Capitol so they'll have to crown us both Victors."

"Clove…"

"I can't even believe that he chose you, a girl from the poor Districts, a wench practically, someone who cleans up scraps and wishes they were like us. I can't believe you even thought you two would work, the difference between us and you is huge. Too bad you didn't notice that."

Clove throws another knife, it pierces through Katniss leg. She screams and loses her grip. She falls all the way the desert floor. A loud thud echoes through the night as she lands. She screams again. She has surely broken a few ribs, and definitely her arm. Clove laughs and holds a knife to Katniss's neck.

"You're weak, Katniss Everdeen. I saw it when we asked you to join us, when you couldn't kill those little girls, when you sat with _my_ Cato on the shore of the lake, thinking that he was yours."

She kicks Katniss against the tree, holds up a knife by the blade, and aims ready to throw it.

"I'm going to enjoy this a little more than I thought." Clove says smiling.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13 The End**

"I hope you enjoy dying." Katniss says smiling.

"What are you talking about? I'm the one about to kill…" She gasps as an arm grabs her chin and another grabs her shoulder.

"I'm going to enjoy this as much as I hoped I would." Cato says in her ear.

He twists her neck breaking it directly in half. She falls to floor, lifeless.

"Cato!" Katniss says.

"Kat." He runs to her side.

"Are you alright?" She asks, "How did you get down?"

"That tree." He points to a tree right next to the one they were in.

"Well, your timing was perfect." She says.

"I try."

"Cato," Katniss says, "there are two of us."

"I know." Cato says.

"I want you to kill me."

Cato looks at her in disbelief. What she says is a slap in the face.

"No! Absolutely not!"

"Cato."

"No, Katniss! I'm not going to kill you."

"You don't have a choice."

A beep sounds.

Seneca Crane's voice booms on the speaker.

"Well, well, well, Ladies and Gentlemen, it looks as though the Victors have forgotten the Quarter Quell."

**There you have it guys. That's the end... for now. Catch the sequal to Love in the Arena. Coming Soon. Tel me what you think. I know it was short, but I needed a good cliffhanger. Thanks for reading.**


	14. UPDATE

Hey to all the nobel fans of my story, The Hunger Games: Love in the Arena, be on the look out for the sequal, The Hunger Games: The Love That Changes Everything. I'll update a preview for all of you peasants as soon as I can, just keep calm and sing to Rue!

~lost-but-not-alone


	15. PREVIEW

"Cato, what if they change their minds. What if they make us part." Katniss says worrying.

"They won't do that. If they try I won't let them."

"Nothing we do or say will make them change their mind." She looks into the eyes of the love of her life.

"It wouldn't hurt to try." Cato says.

"Actually, it would they would kill us. If they kill me, my mother might commit suicide and leave Prim all alone. Her little boyfriend Peeta won't keep her company very long, he's dying. I couldn't do that to Prim."

"There's one thing we can do." Cato says with a smile.

"What?"

"A wedding." He says, "ours."

"A wedding?" Katniss chokes on a laugh.

"Why not? We already half way there. Jen is on the way." Cato says.

"So now it's a girl?" Katniss smiles.


	16. KEEPING YOU POSTED

Hey my peasants, so I'm uploading a new story. It's Harry Potter! YAYY! I've been working hard on it. Plus, the sequal to my story comes out December 10. Keep yours eyes open. My new story is called: Albus and Scarlet Potter: Adventures in Hogwarts, it takes place in modern times, but basically everything is the same. Check it out.

~lost-but-not-alone.


	17. SORRY

Hey everyone, sorry I haven't put up the new story yet. I've been busy. I'll have it up as soon as I can.

~lost-but-not-alone


End file.
